1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device by which a gate electrode and a bit line, and a plug of a charge store electrode are simultaneously formed, thus preventing two electrodes from being short.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the integration level of the semiconductor device becomes higher, the line width of the pattern has become more narrowed. Thus, after the gate electrode is formed, a spacer is formed at the side wall of the gate electrode, so that the bit line and the charge store electrode to be formed later are not short. Then, as the line width of the circuit becomes narrowed, the size of the spacer is reduced accordingly. Due to this, the spacers at the side wall of the neighboring gate electrodes can be short each other. Also it will cause a lot of problems when a subsequent insulating film is formed and then etched to form a contact hole, and the contact hole is buried to form a bit line or a charge store electrode. Thus, the conventional method will degrade reliability of the device.